Sesshomaru Gets a Check Up
by Roxanna123
Summary: Sesshomaru has to go to the doctor for a check up. Rated for mild language.


**I only own Emi**

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down from the computer screen, rubbing his eyes.

Sesshomaru Takahashi has been working on some transactions, which was suppose to be Inuyasha's job, and he was getting annoyed with it. He took a deep breath and turned to a picture on his desk. The picture was of his wife, Rin, and daughter, Emi. He smiled at it. Sesshomaru turned to another picture on his desk, smiling at it too. It was his wedding picture.

"Thinking about your wife, are we?" a voice asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw his little brother.

"Oh shut up," said Sesshomaru, "you do it too."

Inuyasha laughed.

"I know. I just like teasing you about it. By the way, there's someone waiting on line 7."

Sesshomaru thanked him and turned to his phone, tapping into line 7.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this Shikon Medical Center calling to remind you about your doctor's appointment," a lady replied.

Sesshomaru was confused.

"I didn't make an appointment."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the lady, sounding embarrassed. "Well, do you know where I can reach Mr. Sesshomaru Takahashi?"

"I am Sesshomaru Takahashi but I didn't make a doctor's appointment," said Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Takahashi, I have you marked down for an appointment at 12:30 with Dr. Kamiko Haru," said the lady.

Sesshomaru sighed and told the lady he would be there. Then, he dialed his wife's office number.

"Dr. Rin Takahashi's office," Rin answered in a bored tone.

"Rin, we need to talk," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh, hey Sesshy," Rin replied happily. "How's work going?"

"Cut the crap," Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone. "Why do I have a doctor's appointment?"

"What?"

"Why. Do. I. Have. A. Doctor's appointment?"

"You're overdue for a check up so I set one up for you," Rin answered casually.

"Why didn't you tell me before you made the appointment?" Sesshomaru asked tiredly.

"You would've canceled it," said Rin. "This way, you can get looked at, get your shots, and I get some peace of mind."

Sesshomaru huffed but he knew that Rin was right. He has needed a check up for a while so he guessed that it was better now than never.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," he grumbled.

On the other side, Rin smiled.

"Good boy. I'll meet you outside."

Sesshomaru said his goodbyes, hung up, and told his father that he wouldn't be in the meeting for today. Then, he got in his car and drove to the clinic where his wife worked. He saw her outside, waiting for him like she said she would, and got out of his car, walking up to her.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug. "I promise to make you what ever you want for dinner tonight."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and followed Rin inside. He signed himself in and went to go sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room when his wife motion him to follow her.

"I'm suppose to wait in the waiting room," said Sesshomaru, confused.

"Since you're my husband, you're aloud to wait in my office," said Rin, unlocking her office door. "I told Kamiko to come here to fetch you."

Sesshomaru looked around at her office. He saw drawings that their daughter had done. Rin motioned for him to sit down.

"Emi has drawn a lot pictures," Sesshomaru commented.

Rin nodded.

"Yeah, she likes to make my office 'pretty' as she likes to call it."

Sesshomaru smiled a little at that.

"Maybe I should bring Emi down to my office."

"Maybe you should," said Rin, smiling.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when they heard knocking at the door. Sesshomaru turned around and watched Rin go open the door. A woman, probably Dr. Kamiko Haru, came in.

"Hi Rin," the woman greeted, noticing Sesshomaru, "this must be your husband, Sesshomaru."

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, sticking his hand out and standing up. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," said the woman, shaking his hand. "Dr. Kamiko Haru."

Rin went to her desk and grabbed a file, handing it to Dr. Haru.

"This is Sesshomaru's medical file," said Rin.

Dr. Haru opened up the file and read through it.

"Alright," said Dr. Haru, closing the file and opening the door, "let's get started."

Sesshomaru followed the doctor out. Dr. Haru led him to the stadiometer and scale.

"Take off your shoes and stand up straight against the wall please," said Dr. Haru.

Sesshomaru did what was asked of him and she measured his height, writing it down in his file.

"Now your weight," she said.

Sesshomaru got on the scale and watched her move the bars on the scale. When she was done, she led him to an exam room. Dr. Haru gave him a paper gown and then left him. Sesshomaru changed into the gown and got up onto the exam table. Dr. Haru came back in and grabbed a blood pressure cuff.

"So, are you and Rin friends?" Sesshomaru asked as the doctor wrapped the cuff around Sesshomaru's upper arm.

"Yeah, when she came here looking for a job, I thought she would be perfect to work with the young children," said Dr. Haru, sticking the stethoscope ear pieces in her ears. "I told my boss, he interviewed her, and she got the job."

Sesshomaru nodded. Dr. Haru measured his blood pressure and wrote it down in the file. Then, she grabbed a thermometer and turned it on. Sesshomaru opened his mouth and let the doctor stick the thermometer under his tongue. Dr. Haru, then, proceeded to take his pulse. The thermometer started beeping a little bit later. Dr. Haru wrote down Sesshomaru's pulse and took out the thermometer.

"Ok, no fever," Dr. Haru muttered, writing down his temperature.

Sesshomaru watched Dr. Haru put her stethoscope back on, rubbing the diaphragm to warm it up.

"This might feel a bit cold," said Dr. Haru, putting the ear pieces back in.

Sesshomaru shivered when the diaphragm was placed against his chest. He kept quiet as Dr. Haru listened to his heartbeat and breathing. She wrote some more stuff down before getting out a popsicle stick and a small flashlight.

"Say 'ahh'," said Dr. Haru.

"Ahhh."

Dr. Haru wrote her findings down and then took out an otoscope.

"Ok, let's look at your ears," she said.

She looked into his ears and then put the otoscope away.

"Well, I'm done and a nurse will come in a little bit and give you your shots," said Dr. Haru. "When she's done, you may come back to Rin's office."

Then, she left. Sesshomaru changed back into his clothes and waited for the nurse to come. After the nurse came and gave him his shots, Sesshomaru made his way back to Rin's office. He knocked and waited for Rin to open the door. When she did, he came in and sat down in one of the chairs. Dr. Haru came in a little bit after.

"Well, Sesshomaru seems to be pretty healthy," said Dr. Haru.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with him?" Rin asked.

"Nope," said Dr. Haru, shaking her head, "I don't see anything wrong. Just keep eating right and exercising."

Sesshomaru thanked Dr. Haru and then signed himself out. He made his way to his car and unlocked it. He was about to get in when he heard Rin call out to him.

"Sesshy, I'm off work so we can go home together!"

Sesshomaru smiled and held his arms out when she started running towards him. Rin jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Then, Sesshomaru kissed her.

"Let's go get the shopping for dinner tonight," said Sesshomaru, putting Rin down and getting into the car.


End file.
